Information Collection I (10/2019)
Next Quest Info What kind of person the celestial sorcerer is? Maybe you can ask around. Objective Talk to Barbalius: 0/1 Talk to Black Glove: 0/1 Talk to Kelly: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Twilight Cloud (L) x1 Sunset Glow x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (The celestial sorcerer has become popular as of late.) (It's weird...) Maid: My Lady, what is bothering you? Magda: That celestial sorcerer. Maid: Huh? Doesn't he make accurate predictions? Magda: Yes. I need to gather information about him. Maid: Well, I bet you'll be able to find something. Magda: Okay. Please wait for me. Story Chat 2 Magda: Sir Barbalius, may I ask if you know anything about the celestial sorcerer? Barbalius: Oh, are you also interested in that swindler? Magda: You're blunt. Barbalius: Or course. There's no record in the Holy Scriptures about any children of the Sky Goddess! He's obviously lying. I should challenge him to a duel in the name of the Goddess! Magda: Please calm down. Barbalius: My apologies. You can't believe in any of this nonsense. I'll be disappointed if you do. Magda: Don't worry. Story Chat 3 Black Glove: My dear, why are your eyes like that today? You want to ask me some questions, right? Magda: How can you tell? Black Glove: I know people. Go ahead and ask. I'll share what I know. Magda: So, have you heard of that celestial sorcerer before? Black Glove: Yes. He is very popular as of late. What about him? Magda: Are the rumors about him... true? Black Glove: Are you hoping I have the information? Magda: You just said that if you knew anything, you would tell me. Black Glove: But in regards to this person, there isn't much I can say. As a fellow peer, it would be rude of me to reveal how others make money. Magda: I cannot break the rules. ...I see. I think I have an idea now. Black Glove: Oh? Magda: Isn't this called 'cheating'? Black Glove: Yes, but you're going to cross the line if you continue. Magda: Thank you for giving me an answer. Story Chat 4 Magda: Miss Kelly, I want to ask you something. Kelly: What is it? Magda: Do you know anything about that celestrial sorcerer? Kelly: Oh, you want to know more about him? He's quite special. I saw him summon a rain that dropped gold coins! Magda: What? Kelly: And large salmon! Magda: ...Huh? Kelly: Unfortunately, I missed it! Magda: But you just said you saw it! Magda: Ah, I saw him control the wind and rain. The gold coins and fish... were seen by others. Magda: Stop messing around. Kelly: I want to attend his ceremonies, but it's so expensive. Lady Ellenstein, if you go there, please tell me what happens! Story Chat 5 Maid: My Lady, what have you found? Magda: Nothing valuable. Not everyone's willing to talk, but some believe he is a swindler. Maid: Oh? Magda: It's better to say there's too many who believe he has divine powers... How troublesome. Maid: What did you just say? Magda: Nothing! I'm only talking to myself. Category:Event Quests Category:Benefit Quest Category:Celestial Phenomena Event Category:Transcript